


De vuelta a Cardiff

by Road1985



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo ha cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron, desde que el Doctor abandonó a Jack, pero el capitán ya no es el mismo de entonces y ahora Jack tiene otras responsabilidades, amigos por los que preocuparse, a los que ha perdido y alguien especial, ¿Novio? maltrecho y que le necesita</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La TARDIS había vuelto a hacer un alto en el camino en la Tierra. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que Rose necesitaba volver a casa, saber, que al menos los siguientes años, todo lo que ella conocía, estaba en su sitio.

Habían vuelto a Cardiff, allí donde una vez estuvieron el doctor, el capitán Harkness y ella, cuando la tierra había estado a punto de ser destruida, otra vez. Al doctor también le gustaba la tierra al igual que esos años, todo parecía sencillo cuando la humanidad apenas conocía la existencia de cualquier tipo de especie alienígena, todos eran felices en su ignorancia.

Al abrir la puerta de la nave, la luz del sol estuvo a punto de cegarlos a los dos. Eran un día precioso, luminoso y muy soleado, algo extraño para la ciudad. Pero a Rose le gustó, estaba cansada del último planeta que habían visitado, siempre lloviendo, con un cielo tan triste, todo gris. El solo le animaba.

"Es bueno estar en casa." Rodeó el brazo del doctor y sonrió, aspirando los viejos aromas tan conocidos por la chica. "Un puesto de comida rápida, el ruido de los coches, un parque cercano. Todo está bien."

"Pensé que preferirías ir a ver a tu madre y a Mickey, hace mucho que no los visitas."

"No se, supongo que me apetecía pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, sin extraterrestres que quieren destruir el mundo, ni madres que intentan saber todos detalles de los meses que no me han visto y que no hace más que preguntarme que es lo que hay entre nosotros dos."

"¿Se trata entonces de una cita?" Dijo un doctor más que sonriente. Jamás habían hablado del tipo de relación que tenían, que eran realmente, que los unía e impedía que estuvieran alejados el tiempo suficiente para echarse de menos. Simplemente estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba. Hasta ese momento.

"¿Una cita? ¿También lo llaman así en el resto del universo? Entonces podría decirse que si. Vamos, dime donde me vas a llevar, estoy deseando pasar unos días agradables y tranquilos con mi doctor favorito. Vaya, nunca pensé que diría esto."

Pero el doctor no llegó a contestar, tan sólo se volvió hacia ella, tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas y tras sonreírle de nuevo, mostrando esos hoyuelos que derretían a Rose, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no llegó a hacerlo, el grito que los dos escucharon, proveniente de no muy lejos, hizo que el momento de tranquilidad se rompiera en mil pedazos.

"¡Rose!" los recién llegados, se volvieron hacia la voz. Ninguno de ellos se lo podía creer, realmente lo estaban viendo, el capitán Jack Harkness estaba vivo y en Cardiff. "Gracias a dios que te encuentro, ¿Dónde está el doctor?, necesito vuestra ayuda. En realidad, él la necesita."

Jack corrió hacia ellos y entonces se dieron cuenta que no estaba sólo. Había otro hombre con él, aunque no parecía tener muy buen aspecto. Estaba semiinconsciente, recostado sobre el hombro del capitán y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"Jack ¿eres tu verdad? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, que le ha pasado?" Rose miró al otro hombre, no le había visto nunca, pero sintió que tenía que ayudarle, algo le decía que Jack sentía algo muy grande por él, no recordaba haber visto al capitán con una expresión tan asustada como esa desde que lo conocía.

"No hay tiempo para eso. ¿Dónde está el doctor?" Jack se volvió hacia el doctor, pero como era de esperar no lo reconoció. Sin embargo, cuando le sonrió, el capitán no lo pudo creer. "Vale, no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué tengo la certeza que ese hombre es el doctor?"

"Porque lo es."

"Lo soy Jack y por cierto, gracias por aquel beso de despedida, me gustaría repetirlo algún día." Jack lo recordaba bien, pero parecía que hiciera una eternidad desde ese día.

Porque en realidad así era, había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, de atrás adelante en el tiempo, de un momento a otro, hasta que se había establecido definitivamente en Cardiff. Era tan distinto el Jack de entonces al que ahora miraba al doctor.

Entonces tenía un fuerte sentimiento, que no sabía como denominar, pero que estaba entre el respeto y el amor, hacía Rose y el doctor. Los quería a los dos, nunca hubiera podido decidirse por ninguno de haber tenido que hacerlo.

Pero Jack había cambiado, su larga vida le había cambiado y la gente a la que había conocido le había cambiado. En sus brazos tenía a una de esas personas y perdida en alguna parte de la cuidad tenía a otra.

"Jack…" Murmuró el hombre que sostenía. Este apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y con dificultad, abrió lentamente los ojos. Le costaba mantenerse consciente y por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de dejar de temblar.

"Ya está, tranquilo, te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro." Para sorpresa de Rose y del doctor, Jack besó al otro hombre en los labios; pero había algo distinto en ese beso, que lo hacía diferente al que les había dado a ellos.

El sentimiento era otro, el cariño era otro, el amor, era compartido. "Ianto, ¡Ianto!" Gritó Jack cuando el hombre, que aparentaba bastante más joven que él, se desplomó en sus brazos, totalmente inconsciente. "Vamos, aguanta mi…"

Levantó la cabeza hacia el nuevo doctor al que tan sólo reconocía por la intensidad de su mirada. "Déjanos entrar en la TARDIS, él necesita descansar." Sin darse cuenta, mientras dijo eso, acarició la mejilla de su compañero, definitivamente había algo más que una fuerte amistad entre Jack y el joven desconocido.

"Entrad." El doctor iba por delante, pero a Jack no le hacía falta guía en la TARDIS para saber moverse. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado desde la última vez que había estado allí, Jack conocía perfectamente las partes importantes de la nave, que una vez había sido su casa.

Llevaba en brazos a su joven acompañante, se movía más rápido, aunque la culpa de eso era el miedo a perderle. Rose iba justo detrás de él, observando todos sus movimientos con curiosidad.

Lo veía tan diferente. Poco quedaba ya de ese timador rebelde con el que se lo había pasado bien y nada más. Ahora la chica veía un hombre responsable, atento con el hombre al que quería, cariñosos y cuidadoso al dejarlo sobre la cama en la que el capitán había dormido tiempo atrás.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" Le preguntó la chica, acercándose a él despacio para no molestarle.

"Creo que si, la nave sigue teniendo el radar de rastreo de personas ¿verdad?" Rose asintió en silencio, no comprendía nada, pero escuchar hablar a Jack de una forma tan alterada le daba a entender que estaba realmente preocupado. "Ten, usa esto para buscar a su dueña, puede que esté herida o en peligro, pero encontradla, por favor."

Rose miró lo que tenía entre las manos, lo que el capitán le había entregado. Era una chaqueta de cuero y en ella había restos de sangre. "Jack, dime que os ha pasado."

"Rose por favor, haz lo que te he pedido, encuentra a Gwen Cooper, perderla a manos de esa cosa ya ha sido bastante mal, no quiero pensar que lo siguiente que sepa de ella sea por una esquela."

Jack volvió a centrarse en el hombre al que había llamado Ianto. Le acariciaba el rostro con tanto cariño, le iba quitando la ropa a su maltrecho cuerpo con tanta delicadeza, definitivamente, Jack quería a ese hombre. Rose se preguntó si alguna vez la quiso a ella así.

Al volver al control de mandos donde estaba el doctor, la chica tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, supuso que las mismas que el propio doctor, pero este parecía siempre tan sereno, tan seguro de todo, que no se atrevía a lanzar ninguna al aire, tan sólo le dio la chaqueta y le dijo lo que le había pedido Jack.

"Ha cambiado mucho." Dijo por sorpresa el doctor. "Y su novio es mono, aunque no pensaba que ese fuera su estilo. Creo que todos son su estilo, pero son de una noche. No creí que Jack fuera de los de "hasta que la muerte nos separe". ¿Crees que se habrán casado?"

"No, no lo creo, Ianto es muy joven, no imagino que quiera comprometerse tan pronto. ¿Lo habría hecho Jack con uno de nosotros? Comprometerse en refiero. No son más que divagaciones, lo único cierto, es que el capitán Harkness se ha hecho un hombre maduro y parece feliz, siempre y cuando un extraterrestre no le estropee la fiesta."

Al escuchar el sonido del radar de rastreo, el doctor regresó al mundo que había fuera de su cabeza. Se volvió hacia Rose sonriente, la chica sabía lo que eso significaba sin ninguna duda. "La hemos encontrado, espero que esa chica sea importante para Jack, porque está rodeada de… no se que son pero son más de uno."

"¿Pero está viva verdad?" Le preguntó ella.

"Si, al menos de momento, aunque su señal no es muy fuerte, espero que aguante hasta que podamos rescatarla. ¿Te ha contado algo de ella? O mejor aún ¿Te ha contado algo?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rose desapareció de improviso. "Está muy preocupado por su compañero, la verdad es que ese chico, Ianto, no tenía muy buen aspecto, pero Jack lo está cuidando con esmero."

\- o -

Jack le había quitado a Ianto la ropa sucia de sangre. Allí había sangre de todos, propia de Ianto, de Jack, aunque sus heridas ya habían sanado y de Gwen. Mientras se ocupaba de su compañero, pensó en su amiga.

La había tenido que dejar allí, a merced de esas criaturas, sin saber si estaría viva. Se sentía fatal por eso, pero Ianto estaba mal, herido, hecho polvo, si se quedaba allí por mucho tiempo, su compañero hubiera muerto seguro.

Se lo quedó mirando, era la primera vez, desde que su novia Liza, había estado a punto de matarlo, que le salvaba la vida, aunque todavía no estaba seguro si saldría de esa. Estaba mal, la caída a ese pozo helado no tenía que haberle sentado nada bien y el golpe en cabeza, con suerte, tan sólo le causaría una leve conmoción.

Pero no dejaba de temblar, seguramente por el frío, pero posiblemente también por ese golpe. Levantó con cuidado el cuerpo de Ianto y lo abrazó, susurrándole al oído, como si no deseara que nadie más escuchara sus palabras, aunque estaban completamente solos en la sala.

"Todo esto ha sido culpa mía, pero no voy a permitir que te mueras, no voy a dejarte ir, ¿me oyes? Te quiero, aunque no te lo haya dicho muy a menudo y quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre."

"Tengo… frío." Fue toda la respuesta de Ianto, pero a Jack no le importó que no le hubiera escuchado, estaba dispuesto a repetírselo, a decirle que le quería las veces que hiciera falta.

Lo volvió a tumbar y cogió el intercomunicador que enlazaba toda la nave. "Doctor, dime que no te has desecho del baño que te instalé en aquel planeta de aguas termales, Ianto necesita entrar en calor."

"Segunda planta como siempre." Jack estaba a punto de colgar el intercomunicador, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del doctor. "Estamos aquí para lo que necesites, no tienes que hacer esto solo."

"Doctor, vosotros fuisteis los que me disteis por muerto, me abandonasteis y durante mucho tiempo os odié por eso pero todo aquello está muy lejos y viendo donde he llegado, casi os doy las gracias. Pero no os metáis en mi lucha, nadie os lo ha pedido. Es mi vida, no la vuestra."

Jack ayudó a Ianto a ponerse en pie, aunque de nuevo, echó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre le capitán. "Tu lo has pedido, desde el momento en el que me has pedido ayuda y me has rogado traer a tu amigo al interior de mi nave."

"No quiero tu caridad doctor." Jack se paró en seco. "Si tengo que bajarme ahora mismo y hacer esto solo."

"¿Queréis parar de una vez los dos? Parecéis dos críos y hay gente en peligro. Jack cuida de tu amigo, el doctor y yo estamos rastreando la señal de tu compañera para saber exactamente donde se encuentra, en cuanto sepamos algo, te lo diremos."

Todo se quedó en silencio tras el rapapolvo de Rose, pero al chica tenía razón, las redencillas personas, tendrían que esperar, el doctor y ella tenían que encontrar a Gwen antes de que fuera tarde y él tenía alguien a quien cuidar. El tiempo apremiaba y él solo no podía hacerlo todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack dejó a Ianto en la cama con suavidad. su cuerpo todavía estaba frío, el baño de agua caliente le había ayudado, pero no había sido suficiente para recuperar su temperatura natural.

Le puso ropa seca y lo tapó con la manta. Luego se sentó a su lado y la acarició la mejilla lentamente. Rose apareció en la habitación con dos vasos en la mano y le ofreció uno al capitán.

"Deberías tomar algo y descansar, llevas horas cuidando de él, vas a terminar agotado." Jack sonrió con tristeza, si su antigua amiga supiera lo mucho que había cambiado desde que no se veían.

"Gracias, pero estoy bien, quiero estar seguro que Ianto se encuentra bien antes de ir en busca de Gwen." Rose miró al capitán, sorprendida por el tremendo cariño que profesaba por su compañero.

Durante el tiempo que habían estado viajando juntos, Jack se había preocupado por ella, como si de su hermana pequeña se tratara, aunque siempre había tenido la impresión que el capitán sentía algo por ella, aunque nunca se lo dijera.

Pero ahora, con Ianto todo era diferente, la forma de mirarle, de acariciarle, de quedarse hay sentado en silencio comprobando que todo estuviera bien, ahora ya no le cabía duda que el capitán estaba enamorado.

"¿Como va el doctor con la búsqueda de Gwen?"

"Casi tenemos el lugar exacto, aunque parece ser que no está sola."

"Jack…" El capitán se volvió hacia Ianto. Sus ojos se encontraron por fin con los ojos azules de su compañero y sin poder reprimirse, le besó con ternura. Se alegraba tanto de verle otra vez con él. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Tienes que descansar, me has dado un buen susto."

Ianto se volvió hacia Rose y la miró extrañado. "¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Ianto se incorporó agitado por estar en un lugar extraño para él, pero la habitación le comenzó a dar vueltas y se apoyó en el pecho de Jack, cerrando los ojos, entre jadeos y suspiros entrecortados.

"Vale, vale, te lo contaré todo, pero quédate tumbado, hazme caso en esta orden por favor, aunque estemos juntos, sigo siendo tu jefe." Le dijo Jack con una sonrisa algo forzada por el miedo a verle tan débil entre sus brazos, por sentirse tan culpable por no lo que le había ocurrido. "¿De verdad que no lo recuerdas?" Ianto negó con la cabeza.

"La misión parecía fácil. Varias personas habían visto un "extraño animal" rondar por las alcantarillas. Nadie había podido asegurar lo que era y Gwen se empeñó en investigarlo."

"Llevamos aquí una hora, esto huele que apesta y nos estamos poniendo perdidos, ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la base e investigamos un poco más?" Preguntaste tu bastante cansado. "A lo mejor era un rata grande o un perro callejero."

"¿Con tentáculos? No lo creo." Gwen siguió adelante, tan testaruda como siempre, ya sabes como se pone cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Yo pensaba lo mismo que tu, nunca me ha gustado estropearme la ropa de esa manera y menos por los simples comentarios de la gente, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir que nos fuéramos, los tres escuchamos el ruido."

"El ruido, si era algo horripilante." Repitió Ianto, como si se estuviera acordando de algo, pero no dijo nada más, mientras continuaba escuchando la historia que le estaba contando el capitán.

"Era algo horrible, si, jamás he escuchado nada parecido a eso. Continuamos andando, entre las basuras y los desperdicios y por fin, en el lugar más frío de la ciudad, justo donde las aguas fecales van a dar al mar, vimos unas sombras. No sabría decirte cuantas eran, pero parecían muchos, todavía ahora no se lo que son."

"Separémonos, tenemos que averiguar que son esas cosas." Les dijo el capitán. Cada uno se fue hacia un lado y cuando las luces de un barco iluminaron a las extrañas criaturas, los tres contuvieron el aliento, pues aquello sólo podía ser algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, por muchos extraterrestres que hubieran visto en su vida, aquello no podía ser real.

"Jack, creo que deberías venir aquí, creo que acabo de encontrar a la fuente de todas estas cosas." Un momento después, Ianto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pues las criaturas lo había escuchado y una de ellas ya le había cortado la retirada por donde había venido.

No estaba seguro que era lo que estaba viendo, igual que le había pasado a la gente que los había visto, no sabía cuando tentáculos tenía y que tenía exactamente en la cabeza, pero aquella cosa era mucho mayor que las demás, como si se tratara de una hormiga reina. sin embargo, sin ver de donde procedía, uno de los tentáculos viscosos y sumamente pegajosos, lo sujetó por la pierna y tiró de él.

"¡Ianto!" El capitán vio como su compañero perdía el equilibrio y la criatura lo elevaba del suelo. Disparó contra el enorme tentáculo, intentando que dejara caer a Ianto a suelo.

"Pero en lugar eso, enfurecí a la criatura y te lanzó contra la pared." Apretó con fuerza la mano de su compañero, se sentía totalmente culpable por lo que le había ocurrido.

"No es tu culpa, no debí adentrarme tanto en su guarida." Ianto comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado, aunque tan sólo se tratara de vagas imágenes que iban llegando a su mente.

"Si lo hubieras visto, caíste de golpe al suelo, parecías inconsciente, creo que te golpeaste la cabeza y por mucho que quería ir a sacarte de allí, esas cosas te rodearon y no me dejaron acercarme a ti. Entonces no se lo que pasó, pero todas menos una de esas cosas desaparecieron, como si hubieran escuchado una alarma."

"La otra criatura se quedó a tu lado, mirándome, parecía comprender lo mucho que me importas y quería usarte de moneda de cambio, me estaba provocando al amenzarte y por una vez dudé lo que debía hacer. Tu estabas ahí tirado, completamente indefenso; toda la misión estaba saliendo fatal y no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo."

"Volví a apuntar a la criatura, esa vez no iba a fallar el tiro, le mataría para que no te hiciera daño, pero lo hice tardé." Ianto se estremeció, al ver la imagen de la horrible criatura tan cerca de su cara, podía olerlo de nuevo, su olor era nauseabundo y las tentáculos rodeando su cintura le daban ganas de vomitar, pero aguantó mientras Jack continuaba relatando la historia.

"Esa cosa te levantó del suelo, ni siquiera pareció enterarse de que le había disparado, tal vez no le di o tal vez no en el lugar correcto, pero no se inmutó. Te tenía en el aíre, todavía inconsciente y cuando vio que le volvía a apuntar, te lanzó al agua, con una fuerza tremenda."

"¡Ianto no!"

"Te perdí de vista en un segundo entre el agua congelada y los desperdicios de la ciudad. Un momento más tarde, la cosa aquella desapareció hacia donde habían ido las demás."

"Gwen ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito ahora, he perdido a Ianto, ha caído al agua y necesito tu ayuda ahora, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven."

"Jack, no puedo, me tienen rodeada, no creo que pueda salir de aquí a tiempo para ayudar a Ianto, ¿puedes hacerlo sólo? Yo los entretendré, luego venid a buscarme, estaré bien."

"La comunicación se cortó un segundo más tarde. Eso fue lo último que supe de Gwen. Pero entonces no me preocupé, estaba aterrado por ti, no habías salido a flote, podías estar ahogándote en ese mismo instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salté al agua."

"A pesar de mi capacidad para regenerarme, noté el agua helada en mi cuerpo como si me estuvieran clavando un millón de agujas." Dejó de hablar por un momento y se acercó a Ianto. Rose miró con expresión de sorprensa por aquello que había dicho el capitán.

Necesitaba besarle, demostrarle lo mucho que sentía todo lo que había pasado, no se podía hacer una idea del sufrimiento que debía haber pasado su compañero en esa agua helada. Por eso, lo hizo de la forma más tierna y suave que pudo, haciendo que el segundo durara toda una eternidad.

Rose escuchaba en silencio, había cosas que no comprendía, pero no dijo nada, aquello no iba con ella, se trataba de la forma del capitán de pedirle perdón a su compañero y no debía entrometerse.

"Nunca lo he pasado tan mal, los segundos que tardé en encontrarte fueron los peores de mi vida, pero cuando, una vez fuera del agua vi que no estabas respirando, creí que me moría. "Vamos Ianto, respira por favor, no me dejes sólo ahora, no me abandones, sabes muy bien que no podría hacer esto sin ti." Un momento más tarde, tras hacerte la respiración asistida, comenzaste a toser con violencia, pero temblabas con fuerza y no eras consciente de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. Creo que ni siqueira sabías que estaba allí contigo."

"Lo sabía, estaba inconsciente, pero estabas conmigo en mis sueños, me mantenías en este mundo, me dijiste que no ibas a permitir que el otro lado me cogiera. No estoy seguro lo que eso quiere decir, pero estabas ahí, en mi mente, en mis pensamientos; en mi corazón." Los ojos de Jack se humedecieron por las lágrimas pero consiguió contenerlas, mientras rozaba el rostro de Ianto con su mano algo temblorosa ahora.

El capitán comprobó la herida en la cabeza de Ianto, intentando recuperar la compostura tan característica en él. "Veo que ya dejado de sangrar. Te debiste golpear al caer al agua. Mi niño." Dijo en un suspiro. Rose había desaparecido de la habitación, aunque realmente estuviera allí. Jack se tumbó al lado de Ianto, todavía tenía frío y Jack quería que se sintiera mejor.

"Cargué contigo y fui en busca de Gwen, pero ella no apareció por ninguna parte, tan sólo estaba su chaqueta manchada de sangre. Desde entonces no he sabido nada más de ella, espero que los aparatos del Doctor nos ayuden a dar con ella."

"¿Doctor, quieres decir que estamos en la TARDIS y que se trata de tu doctor?" Ianto se volvió a incorporar, había escuchado a Jack hablar tantas veces del doctor, que no se podía creer que realmente lo fuera conocer.

Tenía celos de él, siempre los había tenido por haber conocido a Jack mucho antes que lo había hecho él, pero también le odiaba por haberle hecho daño al capitán, porque se lo pudiera llevar en cuanto se lo pidiera.

"Si estamos en la TARDIS." Al ver que Ianto intentaba levantarse, a pesar de su debilidad, Jack se abrazó a él desde atrás y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, consiguió que se apoyara sobre él y comenzó a susurrarle al oído, de la forma más sensual que conocía el capitán. "No te preocupes, no es rival para ti, lo que hubo, que no fue mucho, entre nosotros, está más que olvidado, ahora estamos tu y yo. No hay nadie más te lo prometo."

Rodeó el cuerpo de Ianto con sus manos y tiró de él. Finalmente su compañero se giro y aceptó el beso que sabía que el capitán quería darle. Sus labios se juntaron con la pasión de la primera, con la indecisión del primer beso. Jack volvió a tumbar a Ianto en la cama y se quedó mirándolo.

"Si hubieras muerto en esa alcantarilla, no se lo que hubiera hecho. El doctor me abandonó hace mucho tiempo, lo que sentía por él murió, igual que mi vida anterior a Torcwood. Ahora te quiero a ti, por eso estoy aquí contigo."

"Jack, creo que la hemos encontrado. Cuando quieras podemos ir a buscar a tu amiga." Ianto se quedó mirando a Jack. mientras escuchaban la voz de del doctor, para un momento más tarde, volver a besarle y así despedirse de él hasta que volviera con Gwen.


End file.
